


The talk

by Errbin



Series: Family AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errbin/pseuds/Errbin
Summary: Ren and his wife decide to have the talk to their kids.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The talk

**Author's Note:**

> Character notes:
> 
> Akira Amamiya:  
> Gender: Female  
> Age:15  
> Eye color: Red  
> Hair and color: long straight red hair  
> Height: 172 cm (5'6)  
> Accessories: Sometimes wears glasses but usually has contacts on 
> 
> Kyan Amamiya:  
> Gender: Male  
> Age: 17  
> Eye color: Red  
> Hair and color: Messy black hair (Same as father)  
> Height: 179 cm (5'8)  
> Accessories: Wears glasses full time
> 
> Emi Amamiya:  
> Gender: Female  
> Age: 15  
> Eye color: Grey  
> Hair and color: Short black hair (Usually combed over)  
> Height: 171 cm (5'6)  
> Accessories: N/A  
> This is for just in case you need visuals for the characters.

_3 years ago..._

It was just a normal day, the kids were still asleep Ren's wife had just gotten back from her workout and he was at the kitchen table drinking some coffee. Or at least it was supposed to be like that until his wife went into the kitchen and sat across from him, Ren slightly pulled the newspaper down to see Sumi staring at him with determined eyes. Ren sighed, put the paper down, and put his glasses down as well.

"Ok hun what's up," he said massaging his eyes. "We have to give the kids the talk and fast," this made Ren pause Sumi was never this forward on something and this something was big. "Sumi honey," he then took her hand from across the table "are you ok?"

She then grunted and made sure his hand wasn't on hers anymore, "I'm serious Ren!" This made Ren open his eyes in shock and thought ' _Oh god she is serious_ ' and then finally spoke once more "Where did this even come from?"

She then sighed "One of the women I work out with was talking all about how she had her first kid right when she was out of high school! Then that got me thinking on if our kids really did know the importance of sex and making sure you do it with the right partner." He then took his wife's hand again "Sumi they are only 12 and 14, I highly doubt that they are going around doing stuff like that."

"If we put it off now then when will we ever do it, who knows right now Akira is starting to eye your bosses son for crying out loud." "Wait what?" This was news to him but as soon as that topic arrived it left at the same time "That's a conversation for later, but please Ren I just need a clear conscience about it." Ren finally gave in and sighed "Alright but you talk to the girls and I will speak with the boy," with happiness on her face she got up and hugged him from behind "Thanks Ren," she then kissed his cheek and went to take a shower.

_5 hours later..._

A jingle filled the air as the owner of that stretched his body awake. Morgana then looked around and surprisingly the living room was desolate "Where is everyone?" he then began walking until he heard Sumires voice come through from the hallway. "Oh, she's in the girls' room," and made a beeline to the door of the room. He then peaked inside to find a very weird sight.

What he saw was a very flustered Sumire holding a bagel in one hand and a hotdog in the other hand in front of an embarrassed Akira and an Emi who seemed like she was holding back a laugh "A-a-a-and so t-the p-penis goes i-in like th-this," and she then put the hotdog through the bagel. The embarrassed Akria then spoke up "M-mom please stop we already have an idea of this stuff." After that Morgana slowly left the room, "Don't tell me," he then managed to get the basement door open and walk down the stairs. As he opened Kyan's door the sound of a woman moaning went into the air scaring Morgana.

He looked to Kyan's bed to find the former leader of the phantom thieves and his son both hunched over, fist to there mouths watching porn. "Dad I already know this kinda stuff," Kyan said staying in position.

"Yea but your mom wouldn't let it go so this is just to clear her conscience," a pause and then Ren spoke "Just make sure you tell me when you are thinking about having sex so I can teach you how to put rubber on the right way," Kyan nodded "mm" after that there was no chatter just watching. Mona decided he has had enough of this family for one day and went back up into his little tower in the living room.

_Dinnertime..._

Dinner was strangely very quiet with the only sounds being the clanking of their forks to plates. Ren decided it was time to break that silence "So girls how was your talk," and immediately Emi started all-out laughing her head off, she tried to speak through it but no coherent words came out. Meanwhile, Akira was once again a spitting image of her mom as she and Sumi were blushing looking down at their plates not willing to say a word.

With a smirk, Ren mockingly said "Well at least I can have a clear conscience, right hun?" with that comment Ren slept on the couch that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic, I don't know if I should make this into a series or not but if I do then I have some ideas planned out for it.


End file.
